Kosuke Ichijouji
Kosuke Ichijouji is a CCG Investigator currently residing in the 4th ward. Appearance Kosuke is a healthy 5’11” with a muscular build. He’s missing his right eye, slashed from temple to nose by a diagonal scar. Rather than cover it up, he keeps that eye closed at all times. His straight black hair is spiked almost vertically up with a copious amount of gel. To cut down on spending too much money on hair products, he keeps it short. Kosuke looks pretty scary with a constant scowl and focused expression. His face is cleanshaven and narrow, though his nose is a little crooked from being broken a couple times. When at the CCG, he likes to keep his coat open with a black tank top and belted gray pants underneath. He’d prefer to fight in bare feet if he could, but most times he has to settle for wearing black tennis shoes. Casual attire is pretty up in the air, just like you’d expect from a normal guy. Personality Kosuke fits the juvenile delinquent stereotype with the typical habits that he tries, poorly, to hide at the CCG. He’s loud, brash, and often crude. He never lies and says everything directly with no mincing words. Despite this, he was known in his delinquent days as more of a “bully killer”, infamous for getting into titanic conflicts with gangs if he saw them picking on weaker people. Regardless of numbers, he had a tendency to beat the shit out of all of them. The three things that trigger his volcanic temper are 1) doing wrong by women, 2) mistreating children, and 3) ghouls committing wrongdoing. Though he’s pretty merciless against ghouls, kids are always an exception. He could never lay a finger on a child, even if it was trying to kill him. History TBD? I'm pretty tired of writing characters with abnormal pasts. Powers and Abilities Above average strength: His naturally high strength is supplemented by his time as a delinquent and his maintenance of a proper exercise regimen. While his punches wouldn't faze a ghoul too much, blows with his quinque pack substantial weight. Street Fighting Experience: Kosuke knows of, and is not afraid to use, a variety of dirty tactics and unconventional maneuvers when fighting. Combat: : Strengths: Very strong and durable with passable speed. Lots of brawling experience. : Weaknesses: Basically no finesse or technique. Loss of his right eye gives him a blind spot. Bad against ranged attacks. Quinque Naguri Type: Koukaku Status: Alive and Beating Things Appearance: Grey, metallic baseball bat, about twice as thick as an ordinary bat. Bound at the handle with a white grip-enhancing material Strengths: Simplicity of use, Koukaku origin makes it very durable, good for blocking with in a pinch. Hits pack a punch. Weaknesses: Heavy and thus a bit slow to swing. Ease of use means that anyone else can probably pick it up and use it if they have the strength. Mechanics: Ya open the suitcase, ya take it out, and ya start smacking people with it. Threads Relationships Gallery is the gallery function of wikia, and allows you to link photos of your character/faceclaim with small details below. Category:Characters Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Human Category:CCG Category:Matsushita Squad